deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KombatKid1/Fighting Games Main
If you don’t play a game that you see on this list, you don’t have too select a character. But for the games you do play, select the character who is your main. And I’ll be updating this when new characters get added to one of the following games. The games in this blog are the latest entry of the series Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS & Wii U Super Smash Bros. 4 Mario Pikachu Bowser Peach Yoshi Donkey Kong Captain Falcon Ganondorf Falco Fox Ness Kirby Samus Zero Suit Samus Zelda Sheik Link Marth Jigglypuff Mr. Game & Watch Luigi Diddy Kong Meta Knight Lucario Charizard Ike King Dedede Pit Sonic Wario Toon Link R.O.B. Olimar Rosalina & Luma Pac Man Mega Man Villager Little Mac Wii Fit Trainer Greninja Palutena Lucina Shulk Robin Dr. Mario Dark Pit Bowser Jr. Duck Hunt Mewtwo Lucas Roy Ryu Cloud Corrin Bayonetta Mii Brawler Mii Swordfighter Mii Gunner What character to you think will get revealed in the Smash Ultimate Direct tomorrow (Wednesday)? King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) Geno (Super Mario RPG) Paper Mario (Super Paper Mario) Captain Toad (Super Mario Bros.) Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) Dark Samus (Metroid) Bandana Dee (Kirby) Sceptile (Pokémon) Decidueye (Pokémon) Black Shadow (F-Zero) Ninten (Earthbound) Chrom (Fire Emblem) Ashley (WarioWare) Isabelle (Animal Crossing) Rex & Pyra (Xenoblade Chronicles) Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles) Octoling (Inkling) Isaac (Golden Sun) Spring Man (ARMS) Chorus Kids (Rhythm Heaven) Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ken (Street Fighter) Crash Bandicoot (...) Rayman (...) Banjo & Kazooie (...) Shovel Knight (...) Shantae (...) Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Heihachi (Tekken) Other (post in the comments) Mortal Kombat Series Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat II Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat 4 Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat: Deception Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe Mortal Kombat (2011) Mortal Kombat X Mortal Kombat X Johnny Cage Kotal Kahn Sub-Zero Kung Jin Sonya D’vorah Takeda Jax Scorpion Raiden Jacqui Briggs Cassie Cage Kung Lao Liu Kang Quan Chi Kano Reptile Ermac Kitana Mileena Kenshi Shinnok Ferra/Torr Erron Black Goro Jason Voorhees Tanya Predator Tremor Triborg Leatherface Bo’ Rai Cho Alien Street Fighter Series Street Fighter Street Fighter II Street Fighter Alpha Street Fighter III Street Fighter IV Street Fighter V Street Fighter V Ryu Ken Chun-Li M. Bison Cammy White Zangief Vega Dhalsim Nash Birdie Necalli Rashid R. Mika F.A.N.G Laura Karin Alex Guile Ibuki Balrog Juri Urien Akuma Kolin Ed Abigail Menat Zeku Sakura Blanka Falke Cody G Sagat Tekken series Tekken Tekken 2 Tekken 3 Tekken 4 Tekken 5 Tekken 6 Tekken 7 Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken 7 Panda Lee Chaolin Bob Nina Williams Kazumi Mishima Master Raven Miguel Kuma Eddy Yoshimitsu Dragunov Hwoarang Marshall Law Asuka Kazama Shaheen Kazuya Heihachi Claudio Lucky Chloe Lili Lars King Jack-7 Bryan Fury Steve Fox Paul Phoenix Ling Josie Jin Kazama Devil Jin Katarina Gigas Leo Alisa Feng Akuma Geese Howard Noctis Lucis Caelum Soul Calibur series Soul Edge Soul Calibur Soul Calibur II Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur V Siegfried Nighmare Mitsurugi Ivy Maxi Hildegard Tira Voldo Astaroth Raphael Dampierre Cervantes Lizardman Yoshimitsu Algol Edge Master Kilik Patroklos Alexander Pyrrha Natsu Z.W.E.I. Yan Viola Xiba A Patroklos Pyrrha (Omega) Elysium Ezio Devil Jin Killer Instinct series Killer Instinct Killer Instinct 2 Killer Instinct (2013) Killer Instinct Jago Sabrewulf Glacius Chief Thunder Sadira Black Orchid Spinal Fulgore TJ Combo Maya Kan-Ra Riptor Omen Aganos Hisako Cinder ARIA Kim Wu Tusk Mira Gargos Eyedol Kilgore Shin Hisako Eagle Arbiter Rash General RAAM Injustice series Injustice: Gods Among Us Injustice 2 Injustice 2 Superman The Flash Batman Aquaman Supergirl Gorilla Grodd Atrocitus Wonder Woman Blue Beetle Harley Quinn Deadshot Robin Bane Poison Ivy Brainiac Black Canary Swamp Thing Catwoman Cheetah Cyborg Doctor Fate Green Lantern Green Arrow Firestorm Black Adam Captain Cold Scarecrow The Joker Darkseid Starfire Sub-Zero Red Hood Black Manta Raiden Hellboy Atom Enchantress Leonardo Donatello Michelangelo Raphael Marvel VS Capcom Series X-Men: Children of the Atom Marvel Superheroes X-Men VS Street Fighter Marvel Superheroes VS Street Fighter Marvel VS Capcom Marvel VS Capcom 2 Marvel VS Capcom 3 Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite Iron Man Captain Marvel Captain America Hulk Thor Hawkeye Ultron Rocket Raccoon Doctor Strange Nova Thanos Gamora Spider-Man Ghost Rider Dormammu Ryu X Morrigan Chun-Li Chris Redfield Strider Hiryu Dante Arthur Spencer Zero Haggar Frank West Nemesis Firebrand Jedah Black Panther Sigma Monster Hunter Winter Soldier Black Widow Venom Blazblue series Blazblue: Calamity Trigger Blazblue: Continuum Shift Blazblue: Chronophantasma Blazblue: Centralfiction Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Ragna the Bloodedge Jin Kisaragi Rachel Alucard Hazama Noel Vermillion Azrael Iron Tager Makoto Nanaya V-No.13- Es Platinum The Trinity Jubei Hakumen Nine The Phantom Izayoi Mai Natsume Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Yu Narukami Yosuke Hanamura Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Kanji Tatsumi Aigis Naoto Shirogane Akihiko Sanada Mitsuru Kiruo Labrys Hilde Linne Waldstein Gordeau Orie Carmine Vatista Yuzuriha Mika Merkava DragonBall FighterZ Goku (Super Saiyan) Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Gohan Frieza Cell Majin Buu Trunks Piccolo Krillin Android 18 Yamcha Tien Android 16 Nappa Captain Ginyu Gohan (Adult) Gotenks Kid Buu Beerus Hit Goku Black Android 21 Goku (SSGSS) Vegeta (SSGSS) Broly Bardock Zamasu Vegito Pokken Tournament Pikachu Lucario Suicune Charizard Machamp Gardevoir Blaziken Garchomp Sceptile Weavile Gengar Braixen Chandelure Pikachu Libre Mewtwo Shadow Mewtwo Darkrai Scizor Croagunk Empoleon Decidueye Aegislash Blastoise Digimon All Star Rumble Agumon Gabumon Biyomon Tentomon Gomamon Gatomon Veemon Wormmon Guilmon Impmon Shoutmon Dorulumon Category:Blog posts